


Not Even Heaven or Hell

by Kosho



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angels, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: What happened when the star fell awoke the dead, chaos erupted. The world turned upside down, and in the midst of it all, a strange elven woman wielding death itself steps up to uphold the Balance that has been shattered in the fall.-Inquisition-Follows mainly the plot of Diablo 3, with bits of Inquisition.-Not messing with rifts into the Fade specifically, as rifts are a much more common thing in Diablo 3.-Corypheus, yes, but he's a minor problem-I'd like to incorporate all the other Lords of Hell rather than just Belial, Azmodan and Diablo.





	Not Even Heaven or Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I had to give this a try. I may fail, but I wanted to make an attempt at a Diablo 3/Inquisition crossover. Also, I don't really want to spoil too much here, but Necromancer/Lavellan character being a nephalem, and due to lack of mention specifically of Angels in Inquisition, I'm opting to include some lore bits as to who her parents are, but not obvious.

Sana stared down at her hand curiously. The mark was not one she bore before examining the site of the fallen star. It had a similar enough glow to the energies of her craft, but beyond a strange sense of familiarity she couldn’t begin to place, she had no meaningful reference. Just outside, she heard the voices of two women, one harsher sounding, the other gentler, but somehow the kinder of the two made her skin raise in gooseflesh, almost like she was the true force behind the duo. 

 

“What do you know of the prisoner?” A question she must have heard a dozen times just that morning. 

 

Appropriately, for the several days she’d been occupying New Tristram, few knew much about her. A necromancer rarely invited company for long at a time, and in fact this village had received her presence far better than most. 

 

A man’s voice. Easily mistaken as being the poor Captain Rumford, beset by the very dead she came to deal with in the first place. This man sounded more sure of himself, though admittedly strikingly similar. Were she to find a way out of this, she was curious if they resembled each other in some way. 

 

“Of course I know her, she came to my rescue!” came the protesting elderly voice of Deckard Cain, a man she’d saved at the behest of his niece. “Which was more than you lot did, took your sweet time getting here.” 

 

“Please, excuse him, he’s still recovering…” Leah pleaded. 

 

“We’ve no interest in hurting him, only to know what, if any role the prisoner played in this incident.” the brasher woman said. 

 

Sana heard the heavy clatter of armor, knew innately who it was they had begun to question. They’d been together only a short time, it would be reasonable to cut his losses and get out before he got caught up in her mess. 

 

“What did you wish to tell us?” the second woman asked pleasantly. 

 

“You must believe me. She had nothing to do with the star, she arrived after it fell. The dead were already up and walking when she came to my aid. We’ve been constant companions since she found me. She’s done nothing wrong.” Kormac insisted loudly. 

 

Her hands were tightly bound, but there was enough movement in her arms to sweep dirtied hair back behind long ears. Dark eyes, a similar color to the mark on her hand, though not quite the same focused on the ground. Her fingers grabbed into the soil, pleased to see they’d done nothing to prevent the use of magic. The ground shook around her, fracturing and pushing up into turned heaps, bony fingers grasping at the air. Seven fully armored skeletons circled her,  and Sana raised her hands up. Cutting through the coiled ropes, she kneaded her wrists for a few moments, grabbing her gear from a pile in the corner. The voices died down, but it didn’t give her pause, pushing the door open. She nodded her head to the edge of the village, saying nothing, though Kormac was quick to follow. The angry sounding woman rushed to follow, accompanied by a dwarf with a crossbow. Perhaps a Demon Hunter, his eyes bore the same eerie glow she had seen plenty of times. 

 

“Why must you hassle me? I’ve done nothing wrong.” Sana said. 

 

“I told her that…” Kormac told her. 

 

“Yes, I heard, thank you.” she said. 

 

“That you escaped says you feel some guilt over the accusation.” The woman said. 

 

“My master sent me here to see the undead back to rest. I’m only an acolyte, and I grew up an orphan before I was taken in. I have no vested interest in the political affairs of others, only that I do my job.” Sana said flatly. 

 

“Seeker, she’s in the company of a Templar, do you really think there’s a safer  place for a mage?” the hunter asked. 

 

“I did not ask for your opinion,  _ Varric _ .” the woman said irritably. 

 

About to speak again, she fell silent, watching the group of skeletons rattle away in a swarm, cutting down the undead shambling towards them. The girl scarcely appeared to move, let alone sending them off unattended, and yet she unclasped her scythe, ambling slowly behind them. Had she stumbled upon her sleeping, she might well have assumed her dead as well. There was a line of taut muscle along her stomach, her legs were long and lean, but that aside she seemed thin. There was a pallor to her that she’d never witnessed in other elves, dark circles growing slowly under her bright eyes, a color similar to the blood smearing her scythe but tinged in a layer of dirt and darkness kissed her lips and her snowy hair largely one pale wave down her back saved where it was possibly pinned up under her partial hood. 

 

“She called you Varric.” Kormac noted. “This is Sana, and I am Kormac.” 

 

“Cassandra Pentaghast.” She said. “Why are we coming out here?” 

 

“My business was not finished when you imprisoned me. I had merely come to resupply before I took off again.” She said. “If you’d rather not stick around to deal with what remains of the king, I’d suggest you wait. Kormac and I can handle it.” 

 

Her voice was pleasant in a fashion, a soft, gentle voice, but one that seemed lacking in the warmth of emotion, she hadn’t once smiled, not even out of a sense of pride or sarcasm. Priests of Rathma were often strictly human, perhaps she was a follower of her own gods, of...ah, what was his name?

 

“The Death god of the Dales…?” Cassandra inquired curiously. 

 

“Falon’Din.” Sana said. “Before you ask, I was found in a village. I don’t think I’m Dalish.” 

 

“Either way, my organization believes you would be best served not wandering too far from our current headquarters in New Tristram.” Cassandra said firmly. 

 

“I had no intention of leaving for the time being. Deckard Cain seems to have plenty of insight into where I’ll be of use, and thus far it hasn’t led off the path my master set me off. So long as my goals and yours are in line, you’ll see me around.” Sana said absently. 

 

“Then...that’s good.” Cassandra said.

 

“You’ll want to stand back.” Kormac offered in warning.

 

He made a wide circle, raising his shield at her flank, Varric taking an added step back, already seeing where he was going with his unsolicited advice. Cassandra raised a brow, opening her mouth to question it, in time with a splatter of blood and effluvia splashing back. Cassandra frowned, wiping it off as calmly as she could manage. Varric offered a cheeky smirk that suggested he found the whole situation terribly amusing, though she shared none of his humor about it. 

 

“We’ll camp outside the Cathedral tonight. I want to see if the situation has improved before I take this deeper in.” Sana said. 

 

The rattling of bones and clattering of jaws slowed to a stop, the skeletons wary for any sign of disturbance. Kormac and Varric insisted on setting up for the night, though Cassandra seemed unsure why they wouldn’t just continue on, but thought better of questioning it at first.

 

“I’ll take first watch.” She offered. 

 

“No need. I don’t need sleep. I’ll keep watch.” Sana told her. 

 

She took a seat with her back to a fallen tree, though her minions stood on guard even then. Cassandra supposed the dead needed no rest, no food, no water, none of the things conventional soldiers required. She suspected the girl was the same in many ways. She said she didn’t need sleep. In the time she had remained imprisoned, she hadn’t seen her eat or drink, or rest. She’d heard stories of that kind of magic, of those who practiced it. They said they were so close to the dead they became like them, that they gave up many things. Part of her wondered if it was just that she hadn’t taken the time to address them or if even the acolytes were that way. The tents were half set up, Varric had taken the task completely for himself. Kormac instead rifled through his pack, taking out a water skin and some dried meat. He took a seat a foot or two from her side, holding it out in offering. 

 

“It’s not much, but it’s something.” he told her. 

 

“Thank you.” she said. 

 

The corners of her mouth raised slightly, only a brief smile, only a bare one, but she took the offerings, taking a drink and passing it back to him. So she did eat and drink at least, she’d keep an eye out for now, and deliver what findings she could to Leliana. She’d been close enough to smell the earthy smell that clung to her hair and hands, had felt the coldness of her skin when she bound her hands, not well enough apparently, but she remembered it occurring to her that perhaps when she found the time to rest, she simply slept on the ground. Deckard Cain was the name of the old man she’d rescued. Perhaps he might have some insight, some small thing he’d seen that might give her some insight on the girl who may or may not have had to do with the state of Sanctuary recently. 

**Author's Note:**

> So in finishing up this first chapter, I've come up with a few things. Since I introduced Kormac right off, and do to plot bunnies for later, I thought it best that for the time being Solas (who is indeed going to be making an appearance) be kept as a sort of background character for now. 
> 
> Also, given said later plot bunnies, she had to be elven, and the elven pantheon exists as well. (spoiler, due to reveal that they were just powerful mages, I've also had to upgrade them to being a sort of angel instead. DA demons also exist, but there are explanations for some. I'm working through the details :D)


End file.
